Tiempo de Luz pt1 (Julián)
by omgvm
Summary: Primera parte de esta extraña historia, la segunda será protagonizada por Alonso, y la tercera por Amelia


Un crossover un tanto extraño, los derechos de autor de los personajes, localizaciones, historias, ETC ETC, corresponden a sus creadores, que mencionaré más abajo para no hacer spoiler de lo que vas a leer a continuación

 **TIEMPO DE LUZ**

— ¡Maldita sea Julián!, como que no sabe si Amelia está muerta o desaparecida, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a sus padres?,

—Tranquilo Salvador, Yo me ocuparé de eso, «a mi lado, Alonso está cabizbajo, y no dice nada»

— ¿Cómo que tranquilo? ¡Por el amor de Dios, sólo han estado fuera un par de horas! ¿Y usted, Alonso, que me dice?, ahora me dirá que no sabe como ha perdido el brazo derecho o no sabe donde.

—Bueno, verá…

— ¿El qué Alonso? ¿Qué tengo que ver?

—«El silencio se adueña del despacho, Ernesto e Irene permanecen al lado de Salvador, sin saber que hacer o decir, es normal, nos fuimos hace apenas unas horas, pero la triste realidad es que han pasado casi dos años, volvemos sin Amelia, mi querida Amelia, ¡como la voy a echar de menos! Y Alonso vuelve mutilado, mientras estoy pensando en ello, tras de mí, oigo un fuerte golpe, y al girarme veo a Alonso desmayado en el suelo».

— ¡Ernesto, Irene! – Ruge Salvador desde su asiento—, lleven a Alonso a enfermería, por favor, y tómense luego un café, que esto va para largo.

— ¿Y bien? –Me dice nada mas quedarnos solos, —creo que tiene algo que contarme.

—Salvador, ¿Qué ha pasado? «Angustias, como siempre, atenta a todo».

—Nada, Angustias, no me pase llamadas en un buen rato.

—Verás Salvador, nos conocemos desde hace diez años ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—Si, claro, pero….

—Me consideras una persona cuerda, centrada, y cabal «interrumpo a Salvador, y su semblante cambia considerablemente», sin contar que nací en el siglo XX y me he casado con una mujer que nació un siglo antes que yo.

—Julián, ¡Arranque de una vez!

—En fin, si de esta no me encierras por loco… pues verás, al ir por la nueva puerta para catalogarla y explorarla, al intentar salir por el otro lado, nos encontramos como nadando en una especie de "chapapote", o alquitrán, cuando conseguimos salir, rodamos cuesta abajo, y empezaron a sonar alarmas y voces por algún tipo de megafonía, una vez dejamos de rodar, nos desmayamos los tres, y despertamos una especie de enfermería, y allí, esperando, había un hombre.

—Hi!, my name is…. —le corté señalándome el oído—, sabes que mi inglés, es muy normalito, me ofreció un pinganillo a mí y a los demás a la vez que el se señalaba su propia oreja.

— ¿Hola? ¿Mejor ahora?

—Errrm sí, pero ¿No estabas hablando en Inglés hace un momento? «Salvador parecía absorto, o concentrado en cada palabra que decía» ¿Salvador, me sigues?

—Si, si, prosiga, por favor,

— ¿No estabas hablando en inglés hace un momento?, —le dije a ese hombre—.

—Si, pero es lo bueno que tienen los traductores universales, como iba diciendo, soy el Capitán Hal Jordan, y creo que tenéis que dar una explicación muy buena de porque estáis aquí, porque entrar en la sala del libro Oa está prohibido sin permiso específico, y ahora, penado actualmente con la muerte, y vosotros, literalmente, habéis emergido de él, así que os podéis hacer una idea de vuestra situación.

— ¿Oa?, ¿Hal Jordan?, ¡Si hombre!

—Disculpadle, mi Capitán, —intentó suavizar Alonso—, mi compañero está visiblemente alterado.

—Alonso, ¡por Dios!, este hombre, está sugiriendo que estamos dentro de un cómic, y eso es imposible, ¡joder!

— ¿Cómo que un cómic?, ¿Os referís a esas historietas que solíais leer cuando, compartimos piso hace unos años?

—Si, Alonso, parecido.

—Y este hombre, ¿Dice ser un personaje de una de esas historietas? Eso no puede ser, —comentó Amelia a mi espalda—.

—Si, recuerdo de cuando era crío que habían unos tebeos sobre unos tipos que se llamaban Linternas Verdes, que eran como la policía de la galaxia y vivían en el centro del universo o algo así, el prota era un tal Hal Jordan, piloto de pruebas, no me gustaban demasiado, con no se que rollo de crisis y esas mierdas…

—Eso costó centenares de millones de vidas, te agradecería que no lo trivializases. —Dijo Jordan—.

—Si claro, tú eres "Jordan", aquí mi compañero es Batman, y ella la Mujer Maravilla.

— ¡Deja de reírte de mí!, —gritó. —en ese momento, Salvador, te juro que un resplandor verde, inundó la sala y Jordan, cambió de traje, como los Linternas Verdes de los tebeos y de la película, esa puerta, no comunica con el pasado, comunica con un universo paralelo en cual los superhéroes de los tebeos, son reales «Salvador, enmudeció, nunca le había visto así».

—¿Está usted seguro, Julián?, este asunto es muy serio, ha perdido usted a su líder de patrulla y otro aparece gravemente herido y ¿Quiere que me crea esto?

—Si, joder, en los tebeos que leí de crío había una teoría sobre unos universos paralelos, y con la ayuda de unos amigos de Jordan, descubrimos que nosotros pertenecemos a uno en el cual ellos son personajes de comic.

—Por supuesto, y ahora me dirá que en otro de esos universos, nosotros somos actores de una serie de televisión.

—Estaría bien, seguro que ganábamos más que con el sueldo del Ministerio, solo te digo lo que ha ocurrido, ¿Sigo?

—Adelante, se lo ruego.

—Bien, iba por el cabreo de Jordan y una "explosión" verde, estábamos los tres completamente alucinados, Amelia y Alonso no terminaban de comprender lo que estábamos viendo, y yo, pues podrás imaginar, súmale, que del estruendo que se armó, se abrió la puerta de la sala donde estábamos y aparecieron varios tipos vestidos de colores, uno con un bastón, y teniendo en cuenta los seres raros que hay en un tebeo, te podrás imaginar, Alonso santiguándose, y Amelia con los ojos como platos.

Jordan, les pidió que se retirasen, que estaba todo controlado, y nos volvimos a quedar solos, solo que ahora Jordan vestía el uniforme verde de los Linternas.

—Perdón, volvamos a empezar, soy el Capitán Hal Jordan, de la fuerza aérea de Los Estados Unidos, y miembro del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, estáis en el sector 0 del universo que es el planeta Oa, habéis salido, literalmente del libro sagrado de Oa, y estamos en guerra, así que eso se castiga con la muerte, y los Guardianes están repasando el libro, buscando una respuesta, y, como no queden satisfechos, es probable que seáis ejecutados mañana.

—Soy Amelia Folch, líder de esta patrulla, y ellos son Julián Martínez y Alonso de Entrerríos, los tres somos de España.

—Patrulla ¿De que?, en este momento, me temo que eso no suena bien del todo.

—Nos quedamos mirando los tres sin saber muy bien que decir, y al final fue Alonso quien rompió el silencio.

—Verá, mi Capitán…

—Jordan, o Hal, por favor, capitán era mi padre, —interrumpió—.

—Bien, Hal, como habéis oído de mi jefa de patrulla, procedemos de España, y nos dedicamos a patrullar el tiempo, para que nada se vea alterado, ella es del siglo XIX, mi compañero es del siglo XX, y yo soy del XVI, para poder realizar tal hazaña, nos valemos de puertas que nos trasladan a un tiempo en concreto, lo que no se como podemos explicarle, es nuestra aparición en un libro, puesto que veo harto difícil que tres personas puedan salir de un libro.

—Es fácil , El Libro de Oa, es tan grande como dos camiones, y os desmayasteis porque aquí la atmósfera no es como la de la Tierra.

—Al día siguiente, nos reunieron con los Guardianes, unos enanos cabezones de piel azul y un poco prepotentes, nos creyeron, y nos perdonaron la vida, la cuestión era como volver a casa, tardamos en encontrar la forma pero volvimos, lo malo es que nos vimos involucrados en una guerra, y en una explosión, Alonso resultó gravemente herido y mi mujer muerta o desaparecida. «Me mira, perplejo, y estoy convencido que en ese momento, me ha pillado, pero coge el interfono y da las órdenes pertinentes para que clausuren la puerta»

—Bien, Julián, por la amistad de estos años, voy a creerle, tal y como acaba de oír, he mandado clausurar esa puerta, pues me parece tremendamente peligrosa, lamento su pérdida, créame, pero tranquilo, sabe de sobra que este Ministerio no va a consentir que a sus hijos les falte de nada, ahora, retírese, seguro que tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

—Gracias, Salvador

Me retiro de su despacho, sintiéndome como un canalla, le he mentido a la cara, pero tenía que hacerlo, lo que pasó allí, es demasiado increíble, y cuanto más lo pienso, más increíble me parece, y pensando en ello, me acerco a ver como le va a Alonso…

—Recuerdo que Jordan nos dijo que por seguridad, y para mantener la calma del resto, debía de encerrarnos, así que con su anillo, generó esposas y cadenas tal y como hacía en los tebeos, y , efectivamente, nos llevó a una celda. De camino, pudimos observar Oa, o al menos, una parte de la ciudad en la que estábamos, en cuyo centro estaba la Batería Central de poder, una especie de linterna gigante en la cual según los tebeos, el cuerpo de Linternas Verdes recargaban su poder, Amelia y Alonso, no daban crédito a lo que veíamos, era precioso. En el corto tramo que anduvimos hasta la prisión, los habitantes de la ciudad con los que nos cruzamos (todos con el uniforme o distintivo del Cuerpo de Linternas), nos miraban asombrados, nosotros a ellos, más. Seres que parecían elfos salidos del Señor de los Anillos, pero con piel roja, algunos que parecían un pegote gigante de Blandiblub, vi algunos, con uniformes de otros colores aparte del verde, mientras andábamos. Jordan nos explico que ahora, pocos prisioneros se hacían, así que no nos molestaría nadie, tragué saliva, y seguimos la marcha.

—Una vez en la celda, antes de cerrar, Hal nos dijo que hablaría a nuestro favor con los guardianes, se fue, y nos dejó solos allí.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos? —Decía Amelia visiblemente preocupada—.

—No lo se, cariño, no se que vamos a hacer, —contesté a Amelia mientras la abrazaba, —habrá que tener un poco de esperanza.

—Espero volver a ver a Elena, esta mañana al despertarme para venir al Ministerio, no quise perturbar su sueño, le di un beso en la frente y me encaminé al trabajo, ¡Vive Dios! Que esta es la segunda vez que me condenan a muerte, pero me temo que nadie vendrá a despedirse esta vez.

—Tranquilo, Alonso, veremos mañana será otro día.

—Espero que tengas razón, amigo mío, y que salgamos de este lugar a la mayor brevedad posible.

—Esa noche, recuerdo que no pude dormir, sólo podía pensar en mis hijos, Aura y Sancho, ¿Qué sería de ellos si nos ejecutaban?, pensé que al día siguiente, pediría clemencia para Amelia, para que al menos, tuviesen a su madre.

Al día siguiente, fue Hal el que vino a buscarnos.

—Buenos días, espero que no haga falta el encadenaros como ayer.

— ¿Y que podríamos hacer aquí?, ¿Correr? —repliqué—.

—Anda vamos, salid.

Hal, nos condujo a una especie de atrio romano, donde varias figuras vestidas con una túnica nos esperaban, por la descripción de Hal, debían ser los Guardianes, aunque había uno que parecía humano, además, me sorprendió ver a mucha gente con uniformes parecidos a los de los Linternas Verdes, pero de otros colores, Rosa, Amarillo, Azul, un monstruo enorme de mas de dos metros de alto, con el uniforme Rojo, y colmillos enormes, no recordaba tanta variedad, en los tebeos que leí de crío, en aquella historias sólo habían Verdes, algo me habría perdido.

—Hola Guardianes, aquí os traigo a los prisioneros.

—Buenos días Hal Jordan, deja a los prisioneros en el centro de la sala y retírate. —Dijo uno de ellos con voz fuerte y solemne—.

—Soy Sayd, una de los Guardianes del Universo, —empezó a hablar otro—, hemos estado leyendo el libro sagrado de Oa, y nos ha sorprendido que vuestra llegada estaba profetizada en él, además, el Linterna Jordan, nos ha puesto al corriente de vuestro caso y dado los tiempos que corren, toda ayuda es bienvenida, así que hemos decidido que seréis puestos bajo su supervisión.

En cuanto nos sea posible intentaremos, devolveros a vuestro universo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Soy Amelia Folch, líder de esta patrulla, ¿a que tiempos os referís?

—Amelia Folch, de la Tierra, —contestó el que parecía humano—, será el Linterna Jordan quien os ponga al corriente de todo, pero tendréis…

En ese momento, escuché una detonación, proyectiles de colores iban hacia nosotros, alguien, nos había disparado cuando uno de los proyectiles frenó en seco enfrente de mi y en mi cabeza pude oír **"Julián Martínez, de la Tierra, tienes la capacidad de superar un gran miedo y tienes una fuerte voluntad de proteger a otros. Bienvenido al Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes"** , el anillo, se colocó en mi dedo y de repente tenía un traje como el de Jordan, y sentía, el poder corriendo por mis venas.

— **Niveles de poder al 200%.**

—«¿Quién ha hablado?»

— **Soy un anillo de poder.**

—«¿En serio?».

— **Si.**

—«¡No me jodas!»

— **No dispongo de esa capacidad.**

—«¿Soy un Linterna Verde? »

— **Si**

—«¡Y un cojón de pato! »

—…

Los presentes me miraban con mezcla de miedo y asombro. Me giré al escuchar: ¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, ¡Parezco una damisela! Y pude ver a Alonso con su traje de los Tercios, pero de rosa fosforito y detrás a Amelia vestida de Azul, con un traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, que en una mujer del siglo XIX era casi ir desnuda y tapándose, como podía con la capa de Alonso, ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas.

En cuestión de segundos, nos vimos rodeados de centenares de miembros de todos los colores, de repente, en mis manos, aparecieron dos pistolas verdes y Alonso empuñaba una ¿espada de color rosa?

La que nos había hablado, Sayd, saltó al centro:

—¡Disolveos!, no hay peligro alguno aquí, llamad a la Zafiro Estelar Carol Ferris, a Saint Walker, de los Linternas Azules y al Linterna Kilowog.

Nos quedamos solos, los Guardianes, Jordan, y nosotros tres.

—Jordan, Sayd, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé, —confesó Sayd—, tú acabas de ser elegido para ingresar en el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes por un anillo un tanto peculiar, la hembra humana viste el Azul, y el otro, es una imposibilidad, a no ser que también sea una hembra de vuestra especie.

— ¿Qué insinuáis?, ¿Que soy una mujer? ¡Ya decía yo que las transfusiones de sangre son cosa del Diablo!, ¡no pienso ir vestido así!

Recuerdo que Alonso no paraba de refunfuñar y Amelia, muerta de vergüenza, no dejaba de taparse con la capa y el sombrero del traje de Alonso. Creo que fue de las pocas veces que me reí en ese año y pico, y tardaría en volver a hacerlo.

—Mientras llegan los demás, si os concentráis un poco, vuestro atuendo se hará más acorde a vuestros gustos.

—Nos aconsejó Jordan, conteniendo un poco la risa.

Así, Alonso, volvió a su uniforme de los Tercios de Flandes, pero como broche, lucía el símbolo que supongo, sería de las Zafiros Estelares, Amelia, una vez superada la vergüenza, se concentró lo suficiente como para modificar su atuendo a un traje, mas acorde con su siglo, pero con pantalones y en el pecho, lucía un emblema que me pareció ver en un Linterna Azul, mi traje se modificó de manera parecida a los del SAMUR, pero mi emblema, era una mezcla entre el que lucía Jordan y el del caduceo usado en sanidad…

Estuvimos esperando un buen rato, hasta que se abrió la puerta, aparecieron un mujer, alta, vestida de rosa, en plan heroína de comic, un ser de unos 2 metros y pico, hecho de puro músculo y con cara como porcina y en último lugar, un Guardián, pero vestido de Azul, en vez de con la túnica que acababa de ver en Sayd y los demás Guardianes.

— ¡Ganthet!, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Saint? —Saludó Jordan—.

—Saludos, Hal Jordan, ¿Cómo estás?, Saint Walker no ha podido venir.

—Hola Hal, —saludó la mujer, de una manera fría como el hielo—.

— ¡Maldita sea Poozer! ¿Qué es tan urgente, como para hacerme venir del campo de entrenamiento? —contestó el último en entrar con una voz que haría retumbar un edificio—.

—« ¿Entrenamiento?, no me jodas, parece el Chuache si se alimentase de tortillas de esteroides» —fue lo primero que pensé—.

—Mirad a nuestros invitados —contestó Hal—, y os haréis una idea.

— ¡Imposible!, ¿Que hace un hombre con un anillo de las Zafiros Estelares?, sólo pueden ser asignados a mujeres, ¿Qué carajo habéis hecho tú y tus Guardianes, Hal?

— No hemos hecho nada, Carol, el anillo le ha escogido, al igual que a los demás.

En fin, haré las presentaciones, estos son Julián Martínez, Amelia Folch y Alonso de Entrerríos, todos de La Tierra, chicos, ellos son Carol Ferris de los Zafiros Estelares, Ganthet, Guardián de los Linternas Azules, y el que queda es Kilowog, Sargento Instructor de los Linternas Verdes.

—Estuvieron un rato de charla insustancial, durante el cual, Kilowog, no me quitaba ojo de encima, mientras Carol hacía lo propio con Alonso, a saber lo que tramarían —pensé—. Durante unos minutos, luego, pidieron disculpas y se retiraron por unos minutos, volvió Jordan solo, dejando a los demás que marcharan por la puerta.

—Bien, —comenzó Jordan—, creo que os merecéis una explicación a lo sucedido, Julián, ¿Que es lo que recuerdas, o sabes sobre nosotros?

—Buff, hace tiempo ya de eso, la historia iba que un Superman malo de otro universo, la liaba parda queriendo destruirlo todo, los Linternas Verdes, que son una especie de policías intergalácticos, ayudando y al final, los buenos ganan venciendo al Superman este, poca cosa más.

—Si que hace tiempo de eso, sí —respondió—, ese Superman malo, se llamaba Superboy Prime, venía de otro universo y en efecto, quería destruir la existencia, su osadía, costó la vida de cientos de millones de seres, por eso me cabreé tanto ayer, pero la situación actual, me temo que es mucho mas desesperada, os haré un breve resumen:

Hace eones, los Guardianes consiguieron almacenar la fuerza voluntad de los seres del universo en la batería que hay en el centro de Oa. Por una cadena de acontecimientos, eso, dio lugar al nacimiento de las entidades del espectro emocional, a los colores que los representan y a una profecía que apareció en el Libro de Oa, "La noche más Oscura", la cual decía que cinco nuevos Corps, se unirían a los dos que ya existían, que eran Verde y Amarillo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuántos Ejércitos de Linternas hay? —preguntaba Alonso.

—Hay nueve, El **Verde** , que es la fuerza de la voluntad, al que ahora pertenece Julián, el **Amarillo** , que personifica el miedo, el **Violeta** , cuyo poder proviene del amor sentido hacia otros o por haber sufrido algún fuerte desengaño amoroso, lo curioso es que sólo las mujeres pueden portar ese anillo, el **Azul** , que representa una gran esperanza, sólo los seres más nobles de universo, son dignos de portar el anillo, el **Naranja** , la codicia, de éstos, veréis pocos, dado que únicamente existe uno, el **Rojo** que representa la ira, su líder es Atrocitus, muchísimo ojo con él, y sus linternas, son extremadamente peligrosos, y la **Tribu Índigo** , de los cuales, poco os puedo contar de ellos.

—Debéis saber, —prosiguió, que los anillos, jamás se equivocan al elegir portador, contienen toda, o casi toda la información del universo, y os podéis comunicar con ellos con el pensamiento, os enseñaremos a usarlos en vuestro período de instrucción.

— ¿Instrucción?, ¿Cómo que instrucción?, si yo no hice ni la mili.

—Verás Julián, ahora mismo, portáis el arma más poderosa jamás creada, además, estamos en guerra, créeme cuando digo que necesitáis aprender a usarla.

— ¿De que guerra habláis?, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—Amelia, estamos en guerra contra la mismísima muerte, un ser llamado Nekron, surgió hace poco con unos anillos **Negros,** estos anillos, reviven a los muertos por todo el universo, y usa a tus seres queridos contra ti, no sabemos ni podemos pararlos, la Tribu Índigo ha sugerido que todos los espectros de luz son necesarios para poder ganar a Nekron y sus linternas, eso nos ha llevado a una tregua muy, pero que muy frágil, y hemos establecido Oa como base de operaciones, ¿Alguna pregunta que tengáis que hacer antes de partir?

—Capitán Jordan, habéis mencionado que hay nueve Ejércitos, pero solo habéis enumerado siete sin contar a ese Nekron, que sería el octavo.

—Si Alonso, con las hordas de Nekron son ocho, y el noveno es el **Blanco** , pero no tiene miembros, un amigo mío llamado Kyle intentó contener a la entidad de la Vida, pero fue demasiado para él y murió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos entrenando? —pregunté.

—Lo normal son unos meses, entrenaréis todo el día, por separado, y mas tarde, dado que Amelia viste el Azul, lo haréis de manera conjunta, así que vamos, el tiempo apremia.

Abracé a Amelia bien fuerte.

—Tengo miedo, Julián, —me dijo con la voz entrecortada .

— Eso es imposible, porque si no, no estarías vistiendo el color de la esperanza —contesté.

— ¡Idiota!, te quiero

—Lo sé.

— Bueno que, ¿para mi no hay beso de despedida? —replicó Alonso con impaciencia.

— ¡Haríamos velcro, Alonso!, venga esa mano joder.

—Y así nos despedimos los tres, tenía curiosidad por ver que nos depararían los siguientes meses, y miedo por ver como sería Kilowog como Sargento Instructor.

 _ **Aclaradudas: los derechos son para los hermanos Olivares por EL Ministerio del Tiempo, los derechos de Green Lantern, pertenecen a DC Comics.**_

 _ **Recomiendo buscar en Wikipedia "Anillo de Poder" "Linterna Verde", etc. para no perderse mucho, también recomiendo buscar "Noche más Oscura", pero para esto último, espera a que acabe este relato, que te podrías autoespoilear.**_

—Al salir de allí, nos estaban esperando fuera, los demás, Alonso, se fue con la Zafiro Estelar, Amelia con Ganthet, y yo me quedé con Jordan y Kilowog, que me miraba de manera inquisitorial.

—Déjalo, Kilowog, por hoy, me encargo yo, —dijo Jordan.

—Ok Hal, mañana a primera hora, envíamelo —y se marchó volando.

— **«** **Niveles de poder al 99%** **».**

— ¡Joder, que susto!

— ¿Qué pasa Julián?

—Nada, que el anillo me acaba de avisar que le queda un 99% de batería, debe de estar estropeado, porque hace un rato, me dijo que estaba al 200%

—Un anillo, no se estropea, puedes estar tranquilo, es normal, los Linternas Azules, tienen esa capacidad, nos "recargan" con su mera presencia, al irse tu mujer y Ganthet, hemos vuelto a nuestros niveles normales de carga.

— ¿Cómo que nos recargan?

—Si, La Voluntad, es más poderosa con un poco de Esperanza, al igual que los Linternas Azules, están limitados de poder sin nosotros, —me explicó

—Y, a esto, ¿Cómo se le cambian las pilas?, ¿No había un juramento o algo así?

—Si, cada día, tenemos que recitar el juramento en las linternas portátiles, luego te daré la tuya, también puedes hacerlo en la batería central de poder, para hacerlo, apunta hacia la linterna y recita:

 **En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista.**

 **Que aquellos que adoran al mal, teman mi poder : ¡la luz de Linterna Verde!**

—Gracias, oye, Hal, no se me ha escapado que todo el mundo me mira como con cara de mala hostia, y estoy seguro que no es por ser el nuevo.

—Verás, hay 3600 sectores en el universo conocido, y a cada uno, se le asignan dos Linternas que lo patrullan y protegen, así que en condiciones óptimas, somos 7200 para proteger el universo, ahora, somos muchos menos, y la única manera de ser elegido por un anillo es que su anterior portador, abandone el cuerpo o muera. Te miran raro porque tu anillo, perteneció a Mogo —al mencionarlo, le cambió la cara, supuse que sería un buen amigo suyo.

— ¿Quién era Mogo? —pregunté.

—Fue el mas noble de los Linternas Verdes, era un planeta viviente, y su anillo estaba en el corazón de su núcleo, el, custodiaba los anillos de los caídos hasta encontrar sustituto, ayudaba en la instrucción de nuevos reclutas y fue determinante en varias batallas, y … fue poseído por Parallax y tuvimos que matarlo, Julián—dijo con una cara que me dieron ganas de llora, —por eso, te miran raro, cuando eres elegido, se te juzga duramente, como si fueras el causante de la muerte del anterior portador

— ¿Parallax?

—Las emociones, tienen entidades que los representan, y son casi omnipotentes, en nuestro caso, se llama Ión, y en el caso del espectro amarillo, es Parallax, así que imagina que el guardián de los nuestros anillos, es corrompido por nuestro mayor enemigo.

En fin, dejémoslo estar, hay que comenzar tu entrenamiento, lo básico es vuelo….

—Y así fueron transcurriendo los días, entrenaba duro, aprendí a volar, a luchar con cierta soltura y, sobre todo a mezclar mis conocimientos médicos con el anillo de poder. Podía materializar una ambulancia para transportar varios heridos hasta el hospital, podía improvisar vendajes, y cualquier material médico que me hiciese falta en cualquier momento. Hice amistad con G´ff del planeta H´lven, el único otro recluta Linterna Verde, un día, me reí de el, por su aspecto de ardilla, aprendí a no volver a hacerlo, de una manera dolorosa.

Los días se me hicieron llevaderos, ya que después del entrenamiento, solíamos tener libre y como, el anillo servía como intercomunicador, todos los días, podía hablar con Amelia, y Alonso.

Me enteré que un tal Guy Gardner había abierto el que parecía ser el único bar de todo Oa, gracias a esto, pudimos quedar por las tardes, y saborear café medio decente, no era la cafetería del Ministerio, pero menos da una piedra.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, noté el cambio en mis compañeros, Amelia, parecía como mas relajada y en paz con todo, a su lado, Kung-Fu parecía un manojo de nervios, y Alonso, cada día parecía mas serio que el anterior, normal, teniendo en cuenta que Elena no es que estuviese precisamente al lado. Un día estábamos en el bar viendo la tele, Gardner se las había apañado para sintonizar canales de la tierra, lo malo es que casi siempre ponían Fútbol americano o Baseball, si sería por canales, pero en fin.. Interrumpieron la emisión, para decir que casi toda la costa oeste de Estados Unidos estaba siendo atacada por las hordas de Nekron, no eran muchos ataques, pero era preocupante, los héroes de La Tierra estaban haciendo lo imposible por contener su avance.

—Mirad, esos son los hideputas, con los que nos veremos las caras, ansío el momento de acabar la reclutada para vérmelas con esos demonios.

—No seas impaciente, Alonso, por lo que a mí respecta, ya tuve suficiente guerra hace diez años en Baler, —no podía dejar de recordar a mis amigos: Toca, Santamaría, Petanas, Menache, que murieron por nada, aunque al menos, aquí, no tendría que escribir ninguna carta.

—Tenéis razón, Julián, pero esta vez, no luchamos por un Reino que caduca, luchamos por la existencia de al menos un universo, y por algo tan grande, o se lucha o se muere, y yo prefiero lo primero a lo segundo.

—Supongo que la melancolía me puede a veces, en fin, mañana más —me despedí de Amelia con un beso, que fue lo mejor que me había pasado en las ultimas semanas.

—A los 2 meses y pico, Kilowog a quien se había ganado mi respeto, me comunicó que al día siguiente el entrenamiento, sería de manera conjunta con Alonso y Amelia, nos enseñarían a luchar en equipo, una cosa eran los casos del Ministerio, y otra muy diferente luchar codo con codo mientras hordas de enemigos quieren curtirte el lomo, así que ese día, lo tuvimos libre, aproveché para pasarlo con Amelia y Alonso.

Al día siguiente, estábamos los cuatro reclutas formados, G´ff, Amelia, Alonso y yo, Alonso al ver a G´ff dijo socarronamente:

— ¿Una ardilla?, a fe mía, que corren tiempos desesperados si hemos de recurrir a roedores en la batalla.

— G´ff, no seas muy duro con él —dije

— Lo justo, hay que dejar algo para el Linterna Kilowog.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Alonso estaba en el suelo, y G´ff en su pecho agarrándolo por la pechera, la cara de Alonso era un poema.

— ¡Pardiez! He sido vencido en combate por una ardilla.

—Me llamo G´ff, si no es molestia

— Llamáos como os de la gana, mi buen roedor, habéis sido capaz de tumbar a un Soldado de los Tercios de Flandes, será un honor combatir a vuestro lado. —dijo con una reverencia

— ¡Muy bien Poozers! —la voz de Kilowog era inconfundible, —no venía solo, Ganthet le acompañaba. Hoy lucharéis codo con codo, en estos meses habéis aprendido a volar, hacer construcciones, y mil cosas más, hoy aprenderéis a defendeos los unos a los otros, y en especial a los Linternas Azules, son muy pocos, y a la vez, muy necesarios.

Pasaron varios meses, en los cuales aprendimos a combatir como una unidad bastante bien entrenada, yo, aparte de eso, aprendía a ser médico de combate, el ser enfermero, lo llevaba en la sangre, realizamos varias misiones sencillas, desde detener una revuelta en un planeta hasta rejuvenecer un Sol moribundo.

Un día, acabábamos de terminar el entrenamiento, y al dirigirnos al bar de Gardner, todos, recibimos una llamada, debíamos personarnos en la batería central. Al llegar, allí estaban los Guardianes, y los alrededores eran un espectáculo de colores, quien hablo fue Sayd:

— Linternas de todos los cuerpos, ha llegado a nuestros oídos, que las hordas de Nekron vienen hacia Oa, se reforzarán las patrullas alrededor del planeta, y extremaremos las precauciones, preparaos para lo peor, —concluyó.

A las pocas semanas, Hal nos llamó para reunirnos, pero sólo a nosotros tres, al llegar, estaban, él, Sayd y Kilowog.

— Hola chicos, sentaos, tenemos noticias.

— Usted dirá, Jordan, —dijo Amelia.

—Veréis, —comenzó Hal, nuestros informes sugieren que la fuerza enemiga, aparte de numerosa, viene con Mogo, están a pocas horas de distancia, esos cabrones, lo han resucitado para combatirnos, nuestras esperanzas, no son demasiadas, así que entenderíamos que os quisieseis retirar, hay un par de científicos en La Tierra que quizás os podrían ayudar a regresar a casa, sabemos que esta no es vuestra guerra.

— ¿Y luego que?, ¿Qué garantías hay de que esta plaga que asola vuestro universo, no consiguiese llegar al nuestro?, por si no os habíais enterado, en nuestra realidad, no hay superhéroes, ninguno. Estaríamos condenados a servir a Nekron en su horda, —Contestó Amelia casi sollozando—

— ¿Con que cara miraría a mis hijos y a mi mismo en el espejo, sabiendo que pudiendo ayudar aunque fuese un poco? —miré fijamente a Kilowog, que me devolvió una mirada de aprobación.

—Capitán Jordan, espero que lo estéis diciendo en broma, ¡Vive Dios! que un soldado Español, que se precie, no retrocede nunca, no se rinde jamás, ni ante este enemigo ni ante nadie, antes muerto que una rendición indigna, —protestó Alonso.

—Bien, preparaos entonces.

Salimos de allí a prepararnos, para la que se nos avecinaba. Al poco rato, comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, Kilowog, lo dispuso todo para que en la misma unidad, estuviésemos Alonso, Amelia y yo, y a petición de Alonso, nos acompañaba G´ff. Subimos a la órbita de Oa, no estábamos preparados para lo que venía, Mogo era de un tamaño similar a la Tierra, y había varios miles de Linternas Negros orbitando alrededor, me sentía igual que se debieron de sentir los espartanos en las Termópilas.

—A ver Poozers, espero que tengáis buena puntería, hará falta hasta que el enemigo se decida por el cuerpo a cuerpo, —dijo Kilowog casi sonriendo.

Yo materialicé un rifle de precisión, Amelia un arco, y Alonso, un cañón, así empezó la batalla, el enemigo avanzaba poco a poco, casi parecía una batalla de fuegos artificiales, la explosiones de color se sucedían por todas partes, hasta que vimos como del centro de Mogo surgía una especie de sonrisa de lo más maquiavélica mientras una especie de huracanes se formaban dentro.

— **Lecturas energía proveniente del planeta Mogo fuera de escala.**

—«En cristiano»

— **El planeta Mogo, está acumulando energía, cerca de su núcleo, es posible que con la intención de disparar.**

—« ¿Que potencia tiene eso?»

— **99% de probabilidades de que Oa sea destruido, así como la totalidad de los Corps que se encuentren en su arco de fuego.**

—«Vamos, que nos va a soltar un chincharrazo que nos vamos a cagar»

— **Afirmativo Linterna Julián.**

De repente, Jordan y Kilowog, se pusieron cerca de Amelia, necesitaban su Luz, entre los dos, generaron el cañón más grande que había visto jamás.

— ¡Julián, Alonso, Amelia, generad escudos con todo lo que tengáis, hay que proteger este cañón, como sea durante unos segundos! —gritó Hal desde su posición, y así lo hicimos.

De repente, una figura negra como el carbón surgió de entre la masa de Linternas Negros, a medida que se acercaba, no podía creerlo, era Superman, joder, solo que con una palided que daba miedo pensarlo, se acercó a la velocidad del sonido hacia donde estábamos, no podíamos hacer nada, tanto Amelia, como Alonso, como yo, estábamos generando un escudo para proteger el cañón

—G´ff. ¡Maldito roedor!, venid aquí, necesito vuestra ayuda, —bramó Alonso—, sustituidme, y por lo que más queráis, aguantad.

Acto seguido, me miró, materializó un par de espadas, y al grito de ¡Por España y por Santiago!, que enmudeció a nuestras filas, saltó de cabeza a por Superman.

Durante un rato, que me pareció eterno, Alonso, no daba cuartel a ese Superman macabro, pero el lo esquivaba todo, hasta que bloqueó las muñecas de Alonso en el aire, y con la risa mas siniestra y desquiciada que he oído jamás, tiró hasta arrancarle de cuajo el brazo a Alonso, era el del anillo, por suerte, en todos nosotros, queda energía de soporte vital para no morir en el frío espacio, justo cuando pensaba que mi mejor amigo moriría pasaron dos cosas, la primera es que un misil azul y rojo, empujó de un golpe , a ese simulacro de vida, a la otra punta del cosmos, cuando pude verlo bien, vi que era Él, el de verdad, el mismísimo Superman, rescatándonos en el culo del universo, la otra es que Hal y Kilowog dispararon al núcleo de Mogo desintegrándolo, haciendo que el resto de los Linternas Negros se retirasen, estabilicé a Alonso y lo bajé a enfermería lo más rápido que pude.

Días después, Alonso despertó

—Vaya cara tenéis, parece que estuvieseis velando un muerto —dijo con voz debilitada.

—Amelia no se ha separado de ti en todo momento, —dije—, yo he estado con los médicos echando una mano con los heridos, ella ahora ha ido a descansar un poco.

—Julián, he de pediros un favor muy importante

—Dime, pero, Alonso, por Dios, a ver si te acostumbras a tutear, que llevamos ya unos años en el mismo bando.

—Sabéis, sabes, que no me acostumbraré nunca, por favor, toma esto. —Me entregó un papel doblado, yo ya sabía lo que era, lo había visto unas cuantas veces—, si no regreso a casa, por favor, dale a Elena esta misiva.

—No voy a hacerlo Alonso, por que vas a hacer tu cuando salgamos de este infierno.

—Por si acaso, no está de más que la tengáis vos, ¿Qué tal me veo?, porque si por vuestra cara fuese casi estoy con un pie en el otro mundo.

—Bueno, Superman, te arrancó el brazo, llegamos a tiempo de que no murieses congelado al ponerte el anillo en el brazo sano.

—Vaya, entonces parece que los hados están de mi lado una vez más, ¿A quien le debo la vida?

— Pues, no te lo vas a creer, al mismísimo Superman, pero al de verdad, con su capa roja y con la "S" en el pecho

— ¿Ese no es el mequetrefe vestido con mallas chillonas que lleva los calzoncillos por fuera?, ¡Que universo más loco este!

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta, y veo aparecer a Amelia acompañada de Superman, enmudezco ante su presencia.

—Si, este es un universo un poco raro, pero como puedes comprobar, la ropa interior, la llevo dentro del traje, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

—Disculpad señor Superman, no sabía que escuchabais al otro lado, no era mi intención ofenderos con mis palabras.

—No me has ofendido Alonso, Amelia me ha hecho una descripción de la imagen que tengo en vuestra Tierra, y he de ser yo quien pida perdón, no fui capaz de salvarte el brazo, no llegué a tiempo.

—No pasa nada —contestó—, os debo la vida, que es mucho, además, el buen Dios tuvo a bien darme dos brazos, lo malo es que ahora, no podré aplaudir en el teatro, —nos quedamos mirando, y rompimos a reír los cuatro.

Estuvimos un buen rato de cháchara, fueron varios los que vinieron a ver el estado de salud de Alonso, los médicos de Oa dijeron, que en unos pocos meses, volvería a ser el de siempre.

En ese tiempo, estuvimos involucrados en varias escaramuzas con los Linternas Negros, Amelia y yo, fuimos asignados al sistema Vega, G´ff quedo asignado a Oa, y Alonso se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Meses después, nos volvieron a hacer llamar a la Batería Central:

— ¡Cuerpos de Linternas! —comenzó Sayd—, las hordas de Nekron, se encaminan hacia Oa con el propio Nekron a la cabeza, es posible, que no vivamos para ver otro día, hagamos que merezca la pena.

—Joder, sólo falta que diga que esta noche cenaremos en el infierno, —musité.

— ¡Ja!, pues espero que tengan un buen menú

— ¡Alonso!, ¿como estás?, ¿Estás recuperado del todo?

—Recuperado o no, no pienso perderme la fiesta, además, he aprendido un nuevo truco, mirad

Entonces, materializó un brazo donde tenía un muñón hace un momento.

—Asombroso —dije.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, en el cielo se podía ver una gran mancha negra que ocultaba las estrellas, cogí de la mano a Amelia y volamos todo lo rápido que pudimos a la órbita de Oa con el resto de nuestros compañeros.

La batalla comenzó como la anterior, solo que en vez de a Mogo de su lado, traían a Nekron, que era infinitamente peor, era un ser hecho de maldad pura que llevaba una guadaña tan grande como varios edificios, Alonso a mi lado, repartía mandobles a diestro y siniestro, y Amelia y yo hacíamos lo propio con cualquiera que se nos acercase.

— **«** **Comunicación entrante de la Guardián Sayd** **»**

— «Dime Sayd»

— **«Linterna Julián,he comunicado con ustedes porque son la unidad más cercana a Nekron»**

— «¿Qué necesita?»

— **«La profecía se está cumpliendo, el cuerpo de Los Linternas Blancas ha despertado, y son lo único que puede detener a Nekron, denles tiempo para llegar»**

— «Haremos lo que podamos»

En un momento dado, nos dimos cuenta que Nekron se encaminaba directamente hacia la Batería Central, si la destruía, nos quedaríamos indefensos, así que me encaminé hacia él, ayudado por Amelia, y, G´ff, mientras Alonso nos cubría las espaldas. Llegamos a Nekron, ese hijo de puta era duro, le estábamos dando con todo lo que teníamos y ni se inmutaba, pero era inútil, era imparable.

De repente, en lo más cruento de la batalla un resplandor Blanco inundo el cielo de Oa, y allí estaban, el Cuerpo de Linternas Blancas, Superman, Batman, Hal, Flash, y otros más que no supe reconocer, Nekron se volvió hacia ellos, y con un giro de muñeca, partió a Superman por la mitad con su guadaña, pude ver como su anillo, escapaba hacia el infinito, el universo entero lloraría su pérdida.

Nekron, estaba preparándose para asestar otro golpe, esta vez a la propia Batería, entre todos, hicimos, grilletes, cadenas, pero no funcionaba.

Justo a mi lado, vi un resplandor por el rabillo del ojo, era Amelia, pero… **—** **«** **Niveles de poder al 30%** **»** ¿Ahora vistes de Blanco?

— **«Si mi amor, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien»**. —sonó su voz en mi cabeza.

—« ¿Qué vas a hacer?»

— **«He de hacer lo que he de hacer, pero estaré bien»**

—«No, tú no, no puedo perderte»

— **«No me vas a perder, estaré siempre contigo»**

—«Sea lo que sea lo que tengas planeado, ¡por Dios, Amelia, te lo suplico, no lo hagas!»

— **«Tengo que hacerlo, amor mío, dile a los niños que los echaré de menos»**

En ese momento, siete anillos de poder se colocaron en sus dedos, hubo una gran explosión, apareció La Entidad, un ser similar a un ángel, que irradiaba, luz Blanca. En ese momento, Nekron asestó un golpe con su guadaña, pero la entidad de La Vida lo esquivó sin ningún problema, estuvieron peleando sin darse tregua, el resto, bastante teníamos con lo nuestro, La Entidad, atravesó el pecho de Nekron de un solo golpe, que soltó el aullido de dolor más fuerte que oiré jamás, La Entidad se giró hacia mí, me miró, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

—«Te quiero, Amelia»

—«Lo sé»

Y desapareció.

Comenzaron a llover anillos Negros, miles de ellos, habíamos ganado, pero la victoria se me atragantaba mientras gritos de júbilo, sonaban a mi alrededor

— ¡Hemos ganado, Julián!, jajá Vive Dios que hemos ganado a la parca —gritaba de alegría Alonso, pero, ¿Dónde está Amelia?, corred a buscarla que tenemos que celebrarlo.

—No está, Alonso, se ha ido

— ¿Cómo que se ha ido?, no digáis sandeces.

—Fue poseída por la Entidad de la Vida, luchó contra Nekron y desapareció.

Alonso me abrazó, y lloré como jamás he llorado en mi vida.

Recogimos a nuestros muertos, Amelia no apareció por ningún lado, los Linternas Rojos, los Amarillos y el Agente Naranja, dieron por concluida la tregua y picaron billete, los restantes, nos reunimos en la Batería Central, iba a hablar Sayd, no le dio tiempo, todos los Linternas, alzaron su puño al cielo, haciendo que miles de estrellas de todos los espectros brillaran como una sola luz, no hacía falta más.

—«Anillo rastrea la posición de Amelia Folch»

— **«La Linterna Azul Amelia Folch está en paradero desconocido»**

—«¿Cuál es su estado?»

— **«Actualmente, con vida»**

—Te encontraré.


End file.
